Masterpiece
by Cegorach's Sorcerer
Summary: Even though he locked her up, Caitlyn is still fascinated with Jhin... but what kind of fascination? (Rated M for mature themes) Now being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"I will touch your heart"_

* * *

A soul was just like a candle, small, short-lived, and easy to snuff out. _So why not enjoy it while you were still alive?_ Jhin was currently in the place known as _bottom lane_ , on the Summoner's Rift.

"No, no, no, Sona! Wait for your call. Gah, you call that art? It is disgraceful!" Jhin was screaming at his support, Sona.

Said support was doing her best, but it wasn't enough. The dynamic duo of Caitlyn and Karma was covering all their bases and as Sona fell lifeless to the ground, Jhin clawed at his mask in frustration.

"Sona, Stop! You are ruining this masterpiece," Jhin screamed at her lifeless body.

It was hard, even for a master like himself, to fight against someone as skilled as Caitlyn. To a certain extent, he admired her from one marksman to another. _But I know the true way, the art of killing. She is just upholding what she believes is right. The corrupt government of the so called City of Progress._

Throughout the last few weeks, Caitlyn had been plaguing his thoughts. How could he focus on killing if he was focused on her?

Jhin dove to the side, narrowly missing a net fired by Caitlyn and a stun by Karma. He stopped suddenly, whisking away his cloak to reveal the reactor on his shoulder. Combining Whisper and his cane into his true masterpiece, which linked up to the bulky machine on his shoulder. He sighted down the scope, pulling the trigger as soon as Karma came into view.

 _One_

The bullet hit Karma in the shoulder and she spun to the ground from the force. He focused on her chest and pulled the trigger.

 _Two_

Death blossomed outwards. He turned to Caitlyn and fired again.

 _Three_

A grazing hit nearly touched the side of her torso, only a last minute dive saving her. He breathed in the smoke and focused for his final act.

 _Four_

Rengar dove out of the jungle and Jhin flinched, the bullet fired out of the barrel, glowing purple. His masterpiece soared off into the sky, forever lost.

"No! You animal! I will put you down," screamed Jhin as he detached the various components. Holding Whisper in his hand, he pointed it at Rengar.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

Three taps, three shots, three hits. Rengar fell backwards.

 _Four_

The show-stopper. The lifeless husk of Rengar fell to the ground. Jhin whirled to face Caitlyn only to find her gone. Only the sound of several scopes configuring allowed Jhin to locate her.

"Masterful…" he murmured as Caitlyn's ace in the hole blew through his head.

The rest of the game was little different. Spells and metal flew back and forth across the rift as the two sides fought but it wouldn't last long. Caitlyn's team eventually pushed into the red team base, destroying two inhibitors. They would have gotten the third had Jhin not arrived.

"Behold, my masterpiece…" he shouted as he reconfigured Whisper.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

 _Four_

Four bodies hit the floor. The crack of a rifle broke through the din of battle. Jhin ducked and whirled to face the final enemy.

 _Always her, always Caitlyn,_ he thought to himself as he held up his cane, pulling the trigger.

As he had suspected, she used the recoil from her net shot to dodge out of the way… straight into the Lotus Traps he had prepared. As the hand-sharpened, metal rose petals sang through the air and into her body, Jhin basked in the beauty. Seizing the initiative, Jarvin IV _the bumbling fool_ lead the blue team in a counter attack and had nearly destroyed the enemy nexus by the time the red team was respawning.

"Glorious…" he muttered to himself as the nexus exploded.

* * *

The familiar feeling of intense magic hit him and he was teleported back into the institute of war. The rest of the blue team was already there and congratulating one another. Garen and Jarvin were slapping each other on the back while the tiny creature Veigar and Sona talked about spells they had used.

"Hghhh… as if magic or muscle won the battle. It was all skill," he murmured.

Jhin looked up and noticed Caitlyn starring at him. While the two teams started leaving the room, he held up his palm to stop her.

He began to walk towards her, twirling whisper in his hand.

"Hello there, sheriff" he said as he arrived in front of her.

"Jhin," greeted Caitlyn as she nodded.

"You had some truly… exquisite shots," complimented Jhin with a small bow, "from one marksman to another, you are a very skilled individual."

"Uhh… thank you," responded Caitlyn, "You did great as well," she curtsied and turned to move away.

"Wait," cried Jhin as he grabbed her arm.

Caitlyn jumped, and whirled to face him.

"Never mind, you may go," he said as he released her.

Caitlyn nearly ran out of the room, trying to get away from him.

Jhin left a while after and after entering his dwelling, began to clean his tools.

 _One_

The first time, he cleaned Whisper until it was nearly perfect. "Hah! As if perfect were good enough," he said to himself.

 _Two_

Scrubbing a second time, he began to think about the sheriff of Piltover. What was it that made him want to grab her? He couldn't tell.

 _Three_

She really was annoying him now. He needed to focus on his work, not on this woman. The third cleaning was done.

 _Four_

With an angry grumble, he finished cleaning off whisper and set it in its case. He couldn't work, not like this. He was only supposed to be obsessed with his work, his art; not some woman. He cleaned whisper four times, but he was not clean.

The rest of the equipment would have to wait, this issue could not. _I need her, I need the answer, why does she plague me?_ He packed up all of the stuff he needed: traps, weapons, clothes, ammunition, paints, and pieces of metal into a large suitcase and carried it out.

He exited his room into the busy hallway, many champions were leaving the institute to return to their homes during the break they received during the Blood Moon. He hurried to the front exit and waited there, leaning against a tree. He pulled out a filer and began to file his nails- perfectly.

Champions trickled out of the doorway, towards the various portals. Several to each and every city one would need to go. At last, she exited with some of her Piltoverian friends. While they were talking to one another, Caitlyn was in the back, looking around. When her eyes met his mask, he smiled underneath it. He nodded and waved to her, she stopped and told her friends to go on without her.

 _I have her now_

Jhin began to walk to a more secluded place further into the forest that surrounded the institute. In the corner of his eye, he saw her hesitate before following him into the woods. He arrived in a clearing and waited for her.

"What is it Jhin?" she called from the other side.

"Come closer, I will not shout," he yelled.

She edged closer until she was a couple strides away. But she would not come any closer.

"What do you need Jhin? I have to go soon," she told him.

"Well you see, I have been having this problem, I can't concentrate on my work," he said.

"So? What do I have to do with it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Everything, how can I focus on art, when all I can see is you?" he growled before lunging at her.

He grabbed her by the wrist and before she could scream, held a chemical infused cloth to her mouth. As her eyes widened, Caitlyn fell to the ground, drugged into oblivion. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Jhin watched and waited. Three hours later, anyone who was leaving the institute had left and Jhin picked up Caitlyn and both their bags.

* * *

As dusk approached Jhin entered the portal area. The portals went all over Valoran for near instantaneous travel. He carried Caitlyn through a portal to the Ionian mountains and breathed in the crisp air. He walked for many hours, never stopping. He could not wait, could not stop. He finally arrived at his destination, a modest two story dwelling in a secluded area. The forests up here helped to hide his cabin retreat from the world, and anyone who may come looking for the soon to be missing sheriff. He entered the home and locked the door behind him. Setting the two bags down in the hallway, he proceeded further into the cabin. Downstairs, a living room and kitchen were in one room, while a doorway led off to the restroom. Another door lead upstairs to a bedroom with its own bathroom.

It was small, but it was perfect for what he needed. Jhin carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed. The room already had bars on the single window and a lock for the door that locked people in. He quietly shut the door and locked it, sealing his prisoner away.

He went back downstairs and unpacked his bag, perfectly stacking everything on the floor next to his bag. He then opened her own suitcase and emotionlessly sifted and inspected every item in the bag, including undergarments. He separated everything into two piles; clothes and weapons. The weapons and tools got locked up in the room behind the bookcase with his own while he folded the clothes back up next to his own. Jhin then lit the fireplace and took off his gear, wearing only his undergarments before lying down on the sofa and falling asleep.

The next morning, he awoke to the floorboards upstairs creaking. Jhin put on a long-sleeved shirt and some pants but left his mask off. He grabbed his cane and began to hobble. He walked into the small kitchen and began to cook breakfast consisting of some eggs and bacon. He put everything on a tray and walked upstairs before unlocked the door to find a disheveled Caitlyn pacing the room. Without his mask or cloak, she didn't recognize him. The only thing she could have used to figure out who he was was the cane but no-one paid attention to the cane, only Whisper. No-body saw his face and lived to tell the tale so she had no idea who he was. The only discernable feature was the scar on his face that covered his right eye. If it weren't for that, Jhin would look just like any other Ionian out there, albeit slightly taller than normal. He had short, black hair and eyes that looked like a mix between chocolate-brown and crimson. His skin was tan, but not very much. There was a slight twinkle in his left eye, but the right was could and expressionless.

"Who are you?" Caitlyn asked him.

"That isn't important right now," he told her, "when I found you, you had passed out. I couldn't find any injuries but it seemed as though you had been attacked."

Years of performing had made Jhin a convincing liar.

"Why is the door locked?" she questioned.

"For my own safety, there are many a thief in these parts who trick people and repay the goodwill of a commoner with death or robbery," he explained, "I don't have much here, but what I do have is important to me."

"Do I look like a thief to you?"

"I do not know, criminals come in all shapes and sizes."

"Do you even know who I am?"

"I'm sorry Miss, I live a simple life and do not know many people."

"I'm a champion in the League of Legends, I'm Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover."

"I think I remember you, you're that person who brought that one kid to justice, no? What was her name, V?"

"Vi, and yes, she was brought to justice and is now my partner in apprehending crime."

"Well anyways, I brought you breakfast but I am still going to have to keep you locked up. Do you need anything?"

"Uh… yeah. Can you grab me my suitcase, I need to change."

"I took the liberty of unpacking the suitcase I found with you. I could go downstairs and grab something for you.

She looked slightly uncomfortable after learning that he had gone through her stuff.

"Just a shirt, undergarments, and some pants will do. Thank you."

Jhin turned around and limped out locking the door behind him. As he walked downstairs, a smile from ear to ear appeared on his face. It was so easy to lie to her. He grabbed the items she needed and hustled back upstairs and entering the room. She had left the breakfast untouched.

"Is there anything wrong with the food? I can make you something else."

"Uh… no thanks, I just don't trust people when I don't know their names."

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself," he beamed as he held his hand out, "my name is Khada."

She hesitantly grasped his hand and was surprised by his firm handshake. Even though Khada was skinny and hunched over, he was very strong.

"I assure you Miss Caitlyn, there is nothing wrong with the food. I'll even eat a bit to show you."

Jhin took a bite of eggs and a piece of bacon.

"Believe me, if I meant you any harm, why would I lock you up?"

Caitlyn gave a small shudder as lewd thoughts went through her mind of another reason why Khada might lock her up.

Khada cleared his throat and said, "I'm going for a walk and may be gone for a few hours."

He turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

* * *

Caitlyn walked over to the window and looked out the front. Khada hobbled outside using the cane. Something was familiar about it but she couldn't figure out what it was. As he vanished into the trees, Caitlyn ran over to the door. She rolled up the pant-leg and tore off a miniature pocket. Inside was a lock pick. _Always come prepared._

She went over to the door and began to fiddle with the lock. _One tumbler, two tumblers, three tumblers, aaaaanddd…. Got it! Four pins down._

Four was an unconventional number for pins in a lock. Most had 3 or 5 but this one had 4 meaning it was most likely custom made. She opened the door and inched downstairs. A painting of four lotus flowers was hung on the wall at the landing of the stairs. She walked down the stairs counting each one as she went. _13, 14, 15, 16._ Sixteen steps in total. Caitlyn reached the first floor and began to look around. The kitchen was nothing fancy and the living room wasn't either. The main parts of the living room were the sofa, fireplace, and the bookcase against the back wall. She walked over to the bookcase and began to read the books. Most of the titles were in what appeared to be Ionian so she couldn't understand them. One book looked much older and worn than the others so she pulled it out. Behind the book was a keyhole.

 _Why would some lone man have a bookshelf with a hidden lock?_

Caitlyn needed to know what he was hiding. She cleared the books around the lock and began to pick that one as well. After and hour, she hadn't made any progress and began to worry he would return soon. She put the books back and ran back upstairs, locking the door behind her. Fifteen minutes later, the front door opened and Khada walked inside.

* * *

 **Yes I know this is crap. Yes I know I haven't posted here before.**

 **Hi I'm FF** **resh. I'm writing this story with my little brother Navarog but we are in different timezones so our schedules don't always match up. He has some stories but they are kind of bad (don't tell him I said that). This story is m** **ostly written by me though.**

 **Feel free to PM me or comment. I would also appreciate it if someone found any grammatical errors in this and was able to tell me. I will be looking for a beta soon.**

 **Anyways, have a good day and the next chapter will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" _Dance for me."_

* * *

She heard Khada walk up the stairs and then a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes," she called and he entered.

Caitlyn noticed that he was leaning heavily on his cane. Even though her instincts told her not too, Caitlyn had to help someone in need and helped him limp over to sit on the bed.

"Thank you," he groaned, "My leg was injured during a terrorist attack, it hasn't healed since then and most likely won't get better. I crafted this cane to help me move around."

Caitlyn inspected the cane, it had a very elaborate tip and handle while the cane itself was metal wrapped in a long red cloth. It seemed familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen it before.

He cleared his throat and asked, "are you hungry?"

"Yes… I would love some lunch," she answered.

Khada stood up and gestured for her to follow.

"You can come down with me but when I am asleep or away, you need to be up there," he explained as he limped down the stairs.

Caitlyn sat at a small table and waited for Khada to finish cooking lunch which was Ionian styled noodles. He hummed a faint melody while he worked.

As she listened closer she could make out a very strict beat, with a softer melody behind it.

"Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmm!"

"What are you humming?" asked Caitlyn.

"Just something from my youth, a calming exercise taught by a mentor of mine. It helps to level out my heartbeat," he explained not looking up from his work.

* * *

After a few more minutes, lunch was done and he ceremoniously laid down two bowls on the table, sitting across from her.

Caitlyn sampled the noodles, they were delicious.

"Hey, these are pretty good!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you. It's a secret recipe," he responded.

She glanced up to see him staring intently at her.

While his left eye was alive and warm at her praise, his right eye was slightly covered by a scar and looked almost dead. It seemed so out of place on his cheerful face. It was the eye of a killer.

"So uh… Khada, what do you do for a living?" asked Caitlyn.

"I am a humble painter, I make a decent living but times have been tough, hence the extra caution."

"What do you paint?"

"Mostly flowers and other plants and still-lifes, but I do the occasional portrait. It's hard though, I don't see many people out here. You're one of the three people I've seen this far up in the mountains in this entire year."

"Could I see some of your paintings?"

"I… uh… sure."

He stood up and limped away, returning a few moments later with a couple of canvases.

As he said, most were flowers, almost all the flowers being lotuses.

"That one is interesting," said Caitlyn as she pointed at a painting of a dark pink-purple lotus with four petals that seemed to be opening. The center of the flower was emitting a pale red light.

She glanced at them seeing a self-portrait of Khada. It looked much like he did in real life however the right side of his face was covered in shadows that hid the scar.

"Wow, I bet if you had more people to paint, you could make a lot more, that one is great!" exclaimed Caitlyn.

"Uh… I am most humbled by your praise," he said as he gave a slight bow.

He suddenly stood up and hustled out of the room, returning in a minute with a large amount of art supplies in his hands. He set up and easel and canvas and turned to Caitlyn.

"Would you mind if I painted a portrait of you?" he asked.

"I don't mind."

He directed her to a place with good light and then stood behind his easel and began to sketch.

"Try not to move, it will make my work easier," he asked.

"Whatever you need," she said as she sat up and stayed still. She gave a faint smile and her eyes twinkled a bit.

"Dun.. dun.. dun. Dun!" he hummed as he worked on the painting of her.

After a half hour of Khada sketching, he whirled the canvas around to show it to her.

To say she was stunned was and understatement. The picture was flattering to say the least. It was from her head down to her midriff. Unlike the outfit she wore most of the time, the one she was wearing was a tee-shirt with a low V-neck. Her dark-brown hair cascaded down her body, resting on her shoulders. Her smooth face was framed by the hair and her neck was thin yet looked very strong. Her ample bosom was also drawn and she smirked a bit as she noticed it had a lot of detail put into it.

Khada flipped the painting back around and began to pour paints onto a palette and glanced intensely at her before he began to paint.

He hummed the same tune to himself as the brush spread the color around the canvas. He would gaze back at her every minute or so and murmur to himself. For two hours he painted and when he finished, he gestured for her to stand up and come over.

However good the sketch was, the painting was infinitely better. Her pale skin was perfectly toned and her light blue eyes almost seemed alive. The shading was exquisite and she noticed it was most evident around her throat, collarbones, and cleavage. Around the area of cleavage, her chest was two large orbs almost barely covered by the low V neck. The tee-shirt was violet just like her outfit. Her curls and strands of hair were a coffee-brown and flowed down her face. Full, pink lips were in a slight smirk. The background was plain white and she noticed that not a single stroke moved outside of the picture itself, everything was perfect.

"That's really, really good," Caitlyn said slightly astonished.

Khada blushed and gave the second bow of that day.

"It would not have been possible if not for my exotic subject. I will now go downstairs and cook up some dinner. If you have any questions just come down, I'll call you if you aren't down by dinner."

He limped out of the room and Caitlyn heard drawers opening.

"No, no, no, no!" she heard him mutter from downstairs.

"It would appear as though I need a few ingredients, do you need a snack before I leave to go to the market?"

"No, I'm fine!" she called.

He climbed up the stairs and began to shut the door.

"I'm sorry, just for a few more days, then you can roam freely," he explained as he locked the door and left.

* * *

Caitlyn waited for 15 minutes after that before she moved. Unlocking the door like before, she scrambled down the stairs and ran to the bookcase, removing the books that covered the lock. She began to pick it but it was a monster.

A long time later, she cleared the last pin. This one had 16 pins in total, _just like the stairs_.

With the last click of the pins, Caitlyn slide the bookshelf to the side and walked down a staircase to the underground. She didn't know how long that had taken her but she reckoned she had a bit more time. 8 steps down and she reached the landing. There was a soft pink glow coming from the bottom part so she turned left and went down 8 more steps into the underground room. What she found surprised her.

In the middle of the room was a locked chest, but the three walls were covered in scraps of paper. She looked closer and realized that they were mostly clippings of newspapers. She began to read the headlines which were conveniently in Common so she could understand them.

 _Golden Demon strikes again in the Northern Mountains. Eight dead._

 _Man goes on massacre at a theater and leaves fifty six dead or injured._

 _Governor of Southern Province found dead in office. Four bullet wounds to the head._

 _Detectives say string of killings in the East are related to last year's rampage by the so called Golden Demon._

 _Spring festival put to halt after four actors are found dead._

 _Young and mysterious playwright Mr. Khada is awarded 1_ _st_ _place in competition._

 _Twelve dead with multiple stabbing wounds._

 _Twenty dead with small razor-like cuts and petal shaped shrapnel._

She noticed some of the articles had writing in red pen on them.

 _Attempted murder on Duchess Karma was foiled by a wall of shields. Four gunshots in total._ _ **Stupid, stupid guards!**_

 _Entire squad of guards found dead._ _ **Serves them right. They cannot stop this art.**_

 _This year's blood moon festival is said to continue regardless of reports on Golden Demon._ _ **I will keep going.**_

 _Masked man spotted on rooftops shooting into crowd. Vanishes without a trace._ _ **They will never find me.**_

Caitlyn noticed some of the articles were not from Ionia.

 _Sheriff of Piltover captures menace, Vi._

 _Sheriff and Accomplice track down the anarchist Jinx._

 _Freljordian Princess Ashe wins marksmanship challenge again._

 _Demacian scout captures murderer after wounding him with crossbow._

 _ **The competition is poor. I require a greater challenge.**_

 _Golden demon is captured after four years by Master Kusho and his sons, Zed and Shen._

 _Noxus invades Ionia._

 _Golden demon escapes prison, murders continue._

 _Noxian platoon wiped out by lone sniper._

 _Noxian high general is assassinated by gunman._

 _Noxian dreadnought ship explodes off the coast of Ionia. Experts say generator was sabotaged._

Caitlyn walked over to the right side and found numerous awards on playwriting and acting.

 _Khada Jhin, 1_ _st_ _place._

 _Khada Jhin, best Actor._

 _Khada Jhin, best writer._

 _Khada Jhin, most creative._

 _Khada Jhin, best performance._

"Oh no…" Caitlyn murmured to herself, she was beginning to figure out who Khada really was.

She walked over to the chest and unlocked it with her picks.

Inside she found two weapons; her gun and an ornate handgun with four bullets in it.

Before she could set the gun down, she felt the cold steel of a gun barrel as it was pressed to the back of her head.

"Turn around slowly," ordered Jhin the Virtuoso.

She turned and stared down the barrel of his cane attachment.

He pulled back the hammer and put his finger over the trigger.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't paint you all over the walls," he seethed.

Gone was the quiet and helpless man who lived alone, the killer had revealed himself.

* * *

 **Yes, I know it's short.**

 **Yes, I know the art scene is probably terrible (I only made it to art 3 in High School)**

 **On a different note, the time between this chapter and the previous one will not be the average time for future chapters. My laptop was not working and I had to get it fixed and I had a couple large assignments to work on.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _"I am a slave to this passion"_

* * *

[Caitlyn]

Jhin held the cane up to her face, finger on the trigger. Her eyes met his. Two eyes of fear and one of anger. He lowered the cane only to lunge forward and grab her arm. His grip was like iron and she shouted while attempting to pry his fingers open. He dragged her up the stairway, out of the basement and up to her room. He threw her onto the bed before locking the door behind himself.

"How did you escape," he seethed at her, a fire burning in his eye.

"You can't do this Jhin, the Institute has rules," she tried to reason.

"Rules are for controlling the weak, I have risen above the muck and filth," he retorted back and began to rifle through the room, looking for whatever opened the door.

Finding nothing, he whirled to her, the amber of his left eye almost appeared to be flaming while his right remained impassive.

"Give them to me," he said slowly.

"Give what?" asked Caitlyn.

"Don't try to play stupid with me. Where. Are. They." He was furious.

"I don't know what you are ta-" she started before he was upon her.

He tore her clothes off of her leaving her in her underclothes. A mere bra and underwear keeping her body hidden.

He rummaged through the pockets, finding nothing and whirled to face her.

"Where are the picks," he nearly roared.

Grasping her again, his hands roamed his body, searching for the lock picks.

He found them, tucked away between her breasts, kept inside by the bra and tore them out of their hiding place. Whirling silently, he opened the door before limping out, locking it behind him. Through the door, she heard a chair being carried up the stairs before being set underneath the handle, preventing it from turning.

From downstairs, came the sounds of gunfire and shattered wood.

She counted four shots in total.

* * *

[Jhin]

By the fourth shot, he felt calm returning. Four paintings were destroyed, large holes in the walls behind them. An acceptable sacrifice for returning his calm to him. He breathed in the smoke coming out of whispers barrel and sighed.

 _He had almost done something regrettable, barely held himself back from putting a bullet in her beautiful head._

After everything he had done for her, feeding her, sheltering her, talking to her, painting her; this was how he was repaid.

He breathed in again to cool the tempest of his anger.

This would not do.

This would not do at all.

He had to teach her a lesson.

But not yet.

* * *

[Caitlyn]

For three days, Jhin said nothing to her, he left meals in her room three times a day and cleaned up the old plates every time he entered. They were usually brought in on a tray made of metal and one such day, she got an idea.

When Jhin came to clean up her breakfast and bring lunch, he did not find Caitlyn in her usual spot on the bed, instead she was hiding in the corner behind the door.

At the last second, he brought his hand up and the tray rebounded off it with a sickening thump. He hollered, holding his bruised forearm. Caitlyn wasted no time, running in nothing but her undergarments, she jumped over him, down the stairs, and was out the door.

She made it less than fifty feet before an impact to her back sent her flying into a heap on the ground.

"Move, and the next bullet to hit you won't be rubber," she heard him scream.

From her position on the ground, Caitlyn noticed metallic flowers loaded with razor-petals that could have shredded through even heavy armor, much less a bra and panties.

After half a minute of grumbling, he reached her and grabbed her by the hair, lifting her off the ground.

"You will never make that mistake again," he hissed at her.

She responded by spitting into his face and as the liquid seeped down his face, he snarled.

The back of his hand caught her right cheek and sent her spinning to the floor in a crumpled mess.

As the right side of her face throbbed, she could make out him saying one thing,

"You will be punished for this," before he grasped her left index finger and bent it with a crunch.

Caitlyn screamed before the world faded to black.

* * *

When she woke up, she found herself on top of the sheets of the bed upstairs, when she tried to move, she found that she appeared to be tied down. Her wrists, waist, and ankles were all tied down.

The right side of her face throbbed but the pain was nothing compared to what was coming from her left finger. Tilting her head, she could see that it was set correctly and put into a splint.

 _At least he has the decency to fix my finger,_ she thought to herself.

The door swung open and Jhin sauntered in.

"Ah, marvelous. You are awake! You must be famished," he stated.

She just glared at him, saying nothing.

"I could always just break another finger and force the food down in that," he said before his face twisted into a sinister scowl, "in fact, breaking a couple twigs can make a tree… so much more beautiful. Wouldn't you agree?"

And then he was across the room and holding her chin tightly. He twisted her neck to the left and leaned over until his breath was heating the side of her neck.

"I will make you so beautiful, and when they find you, they will cry tears of joy," he murmured into her neck.

She thrashed away from him but he held her firm.

"Now now, none of that Caitlyn," scolded Jhin as he wagged a finger in front of her face, "you just stay here while I grab you something to eat, okay?"

She continued to glare at him.

His hand moved from her face to her wrist, nails biting painfully into her skin.

"I expect answers to all my questions. After all, it's the least you could do after what I did for you," he said nonchalantly.

"And what did you do for me besides kidnapping me, locking me up, and hurting me?" she finally spoke.

"Well, after you fell down outside," _this man is insane_ she thought as he spoke, "I had to carry you back, but I noticed you were all dirty so I then had to take you to the river to bathe you. There was a lady who I asked to bathe you, since I didn't want to see what was under those clothes just yet. She originally gave me a funny look, but after a little- _persuasion_ she was more than happy to help out."

 _Oh my god, he is actually a psychopath._

"Of course, no one can know about me having guests, so I had to make sure she would be quiet. It's hard to speak when you are nailed to a tree with a slit throat though, my my, that blood would _not_ come out from under my fingernails."

She began to tremble.

"After that I had to carry you home, then up the stairs before setting you in bed. Of course I had to tie you down, so we didn't have to repeat the incident from earlier, I just kept you company while you slept for three days, look at all of these paintings I made."

He brought over multiple canvases of her from different angles and it was then that she noticed the attire she was in. Apparently Jhin hadn't changed her clothes and she was still in her underwear and bra only.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"I require the use of a restroom," she said emotionlessly.

"Oh of course, right this way," he cheerfully spoke as he untied her from the bed. Tying her wrists together, he led her into the small bathroom.

She sat down on the toilet and waited for him to leave, which of course he didn't do.

She tried to clear her throat, hoping he would get the message.

"Oh! You must want me to leave. I would, but I don't want anything to happen to that beautiful body of yours, after all, it would be such a shame if a finger or two were chopped off in a skirmish between us. But don't sorry, I won't peek. You have a gentlemen's promise."

He made a show of covering his eyes before turning around and with a grumble, she got on with relieving herself.

After washing her hands, he led her out of the bathroom and back into bed. He then tied her back down and sat on a chair next to the bed.

A hand reached out and began to stroke her cheek and she had to resist the urge to shy away from his touch.

As the hand caressed her cheek, she was surprised at how soft his fingers were on her skin. So unlike the hands of a killer. Looking into his one good eye, she found admiration starring down at her. Barely suppressing a shiver, she looked away and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

As her breathing slowed, Jhin's humming stayed around until sleep took her.

* * *

 **Another short one, but don't fret my friends. Grand things are in store. I understand if this is getting darker and may not be everyone's preferance, but do leave me a tidbit if you do like the direction it is going.**

 **My brother will be leaving to college soon and has began to take down everything on his account. While he will be less active, he will still help out with some things on this account and will certainly help write some of the stories. As such, expect a new name sometime soon.**

 **Until the next time,**

 **~Fresh**


End file.
